


First Snow

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Jack and Ianto disagree on the weather ...Challenge/Prompt: ♦ ficlet_zone 6: Northern Exposure Episode: First Snow.





	First Snow

“First snow of the year,” Jack said, watching hit the windscreen of the SUV. “Winter is well and truly here.”

Ianto huddled down into his coat and gave a small shudder.

“It's only October,” Ianto grumbled. “far too early for now, I hate it!”

“You live in Wales, nothing should surprise you where the weather is concerned,” Jack chuckled. “and it's not cold in here, so why are you shivering?”

“Just the sight of it make me feel cold.” Ianto replied with a grumble. “Yeah, sure it looks great when it's all new and pure while but then it either freezes and turns everywhere into a skating rink or it goes all slushy and dirty … or one followed by the other. It's Just nasty!”

“I love it,” Jack grinned. “Earth is one of very few planets to have snow.”

“Did yours?” Ianto asked curiously, Jack never spoke much about his real home.

“No,” Jack replied with a small sigh. “It was hot, always hot.”

“No seasons at all?” Ianto asked.

“Desert planet for the most part,” Jack replied. “We had seas, oceans, but most of the land was desert. We had days that were windy or cloudy but it barely rained, let alone snowed. You wouldn't have believed how much I embraced the seasons on this planet.”

“I think I'd quite like to live somewhere hot and sunny all the time,” Ianto pondered out loud.

“Believe me, it would get boring very quickly,” Jack told him, grinning at the countryside that was turning rapidly white as they drove through it. “Maybe you get more than your fair share of bad weather, but if it was that bad, wouldn't you have left Wales years ago?”

“I guess so,” Ianto agreed reluctantly. “too late now though, too much to keep me here.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack grinned.

Ianto turned his head to look at his boss … lover. 

“Yep,” Ianto told him with a smile. “I mean, however would Torchwood cope without my coffee?”

Jack laughed. “Nothing else?”

“Well, maybe a certain Captain in a great coat has something to do with it.” Ianto grinned, placing a gloved hand upon the older man's thigh.

“Now, that's the best reason,” Jack stated, putting his foot down harder in the accelerator and speeding up. “If we're quick we can be back before the others, at least the traffic is keeping the roads clear.”

“Yes Sir,” Ianto said with a huge grin on his face.


End file.
